La vrai valeur de l'amour
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Ancienne 'Où allons nous' Bah oué, j'ai remarqué que je m'étais gourée de fic v.v' Donc on reprend: C'est lorsqu'on perd quelque chose qui nous est chère qu'on voit sa vrai valeur...chp 2 en ligne [Yaoi][SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La vrai valeur de l'Amour

Autatrice: oO-Michiko-Oo

Disclaimer: On aura beau dire ce qu'on veut, ils ne serons jamais à nous. T.T

Genre: One-shot. Peut être en 2 partie on verra. Dramatique en tout cas, pour l'instant peut-être.

Couple: SasuNaru, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je ne Peu rien faire d'autre

Note: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

Je peux te poser une question ?

Naruto était allongé dans son lit, dans les bras de Sasuke. Inutile de vous dire qu'ils venaient de passer une soirée plutôt atréillante.

Nos deux ex-rivals étaient ensembles depuis maintenant 2 semaines.

Ils l'avaient caché à tout le monde, pour l'instant, voulant préserver leur petit monde tranquille, évitant le regard des autres. Et puis, disons que Naruto voulait vivre encore un petit peu quand même.

C'était depuis le jour où Naruto était allé voir Sasuke chez lui pour régler leurs comptes une bonne fois pour toute.

Au final, ils étaient partis pour s'engueueler et ils c'étaient retrouvé à s'aimer.

Hm ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il ya a ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

Hn?

Je veux dire, il y a encore 2 semaine, même si on été assez amis, on était toujours prêts à se sauter dessus.

C'est ce qu'on fait là, non ?!

BAKA !! J'voulais pas dire ca.

Gomen. Vas-y je t'écoute.

Le brun venait d'embrasser le blondinet sur le front, le serrant encore plus contre lui.

Il était tellement heureux d'avoir ce petit ange, pourtant...il ne savait pas encore que son coeur allait bientôt se briser en mille morceau.

VOilà, On a commencer à se fréquenter...

A coucher ensemble.

AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Arrete de me couper !!!

QUoi? C'est la verité. C'est pas ma faute si tu rougis comme pas possible juste si je dit ca.

Nnnn, ajouta Naruto en tirant la langue, geste extrement adulte pour un jeune homme de 18 ans, Bon je peut finir ?

Oui.

Donc, on a commencer à couher ensemble y'a à peine 2 semaines et on ai passé d'une extremité à l'autre, et je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu.

Tu regrètes ?

NOn j'ai pas dit ca mais...Ce jour là quand je suis venu te voir, c'était pour t'engueueler vu que t'avais encore jouer ton vantard froid et arrogant. Et puis finalement on est devenu ami et on à fini notre soirée ensemble et...ca été un peu rapide c'est tout.

Trop rapide ?

Je sais pas...

C'est vrai que le début de leur histoire avait été assez rapide. Naruto avait rendu une petit visite à Sasuke. Il avait taper comme un bourin sur la pauvre porte jusqu'a ce que Sasuke ouvre, toujours avec son attitude froide et hautaine. Il l'avait directement atrappez par le col en l'insultant de divers manières. C'était la pire querelle qu'ils avaient jamais eu. Naruto allaient partir en claquant la porte lorsqu'il c'était retourné vers Sasuke. AU fond il l'aimait bien, c'était son modèle, le 1er lien qu'il avait crée, c'était un peu comme un frère. Il c'était alors retourné le regard triste vers Sasuke. Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue. Sasuke, prit d'une étrange panique, c'était imédiatement jetter sur son ami et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Comme un reflexe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait mais bon... Naruto lui avait donc dit qu'il en avait marre de toutes ces querelles qui ne servaient à rien, que pour lui il était plus qu'un simple rivale et qu'il voulait vraiment qu'ils deviennent amis. Sasuke avait été d'accord avec Naruto et l'avaient laché toute de suite après. Il avair rigolé un bon coup et puis après...

On ne sait pa strop qui à fait vraiment le 1er pas. TOut se qu'on sait, c'est qu'un des 2 à fait de avances discrètes à l'autre et que celui-ci ne les avaient pas refusé et avait même fait de même. Il avait donc fini la soirée à s'aimer passionément dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Sasuke...pour moi, je ne t'aimer pas, pas en amour en tout cas. T'étais le frère que j'avais pas eu, et puis d'un coup, un nouveau sentiment était apparu en moi. Je ne savait plus trop si tu étais plus qu'un ami ou pas. Je savais juste que je te trouver beaucoup plus gentil qu'avant, je remarquait à peine ta beauté, et que tu me faisait plus d'effet que j'aurai put me le permaitre. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de...de me tromper de chemin. J'ai peur qu'on fasse une grosse connerie et qu'on brise notre amitié à jamais. Je me sens bien avec toi mais c'est comme si...

TU ne m'aime pas ?

Sasuke avait prononcer ses mots avec une grande dificulté, comme si il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge. Les yeux baissés, le regard devenu terne.

Sasu-chan, attends c'est pas ce que je...Naruto fut coupé par Sasuke. Il avait laché le blond et se tenait maintenant assis sur le lit.

Naru...Tu sais, si tu ne m'aimais pas, il fallait le dire tout de suite. Me faire croire à "nous" c'est pire que de me mettre un rateau.

Naruto n'avait rien put dire que Sasuke était déjà en trian de se rabiller.

Sasuke, je voulais pas...

Le brun était déjà devant la porte, complétement habillé. Les paroles de Naruto l'avait touché en pleine coeur, et ca faisait mal, très mal...

Naruto, tu sais ce que ca fait de se faire briser le coeur? Non on dirait...Mais au moins tu en auras briser un, le mien.

Les yeux de Naruto s'équarcillèrent alors que Sasuke franchissait le pallier et fermait la porte derrière lui, laissant Naruto tout seul dans les draps maintenant froids, encore froissés.

Il n'avait pas réalisé la porté de ses paroles. Tout le monde sait que Naruto ets un grand brailleur mais, question sentiments et surtout "Amour" avec un grand A, il était complétement à côté de la plaque.

Réalisant qu'il venait délibérement de faire souffrir l'Uchiwa, il se hata à mettre un calecon et se rua vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda à droite et à gauche. Sasuke n'était plus là.

Il sortit dans la rue encore en calecon, mais toujours pas de Sasuke. Il tomba à genoux. Ses yeux le piquaient, il avait soudain atrocement mal à la poitrine et sa gorge le démangait. Il ne put retenir encore longtemps les larmes qui perlaient désormais sur son visage bronzé, laissant s'echapper un gémissement de douleur. Sa groge le brulait, il cria le nom de son amant aussi fort que possible à travers la rue, même si l'impression que personne du voisinage avait entendu s'étendait:

SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il avait hurlé jusqu'a ce bruler les cordes vocals et que ces poumons manquent d'air.

Il resta comme ca, sur ces genoux, en pleine rue et dans le froid, pleurant encore et toujours, jusqu'a ce que la pluie et le froid ai raison de lui. Est-ce que le ciel pleurait lui aussi à cause du malheur qui pesait sur le jeune couple, maintenant séparé...

NAruto rentra dans sa chambre s'allonga sur le lit, n'arrivant pas à dormir, son coeur étant comme écrasé dans sa poitrine.. Il s'enmitouffla dans les draps. L'odeur de Sasuke était presque parti, lui l'était complétement (1).

C'est lorsqu'on perd quelque chose qui nous est chère qu'on voit sa vrai valeur...

(1) JE sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je fait une fixette sur les draps et l'odeur impréngé dedans. Je l'ai déjà casé dans une de mes fic, et toujours dans une bien triste !! -.-' Je me répète un peu non ?! T.T

_- J'suis Maso...J'me fait encore pleurer toute seule !! T.T_

_Ca va faire deux fois quand même...xD_

_MAis c'est trop triste...!! Quand même, j'suis assez fière de cette fic !!! 3_

_Mais bon, mais bon, en ce moment, j'ai plus envie de me taper des délires avec nos deux Chou, ca reviendra sans doute après :s_

_Vraiment, j'vais peut-être faire 1 suite, enfin je vais la faire, faut juste que j'ai le courage._

_Allez, en route camarades, Haut les coeur et BAM AÏeuuuuh !!! J'me suis vengée ma porte .', la dure réalité de la chaise tournante xD _

_DOnc, Ité ca fait mal, a bientot, normalement, peut-être, sans doute, on verra...Bon Dodo sinon ca va empiré !!_

_Putain de porte va !! x3_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: La vrai valeur de l'Amour

Autatrice: oO-Michiko-Oo

Disclaimer: On aura beau dire ce qu'on veut, ils ne serons jamais à nous. T.T

Genre: One-shot en 2 partie. pas très cohérant tous ca .' Commence Dramatique fini dégoulinesquement guimauve.

Couple: SasuNaru, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je ne peux rien faire d'autre

Note: VOilà la suite pour ceux qui n'aime que le HAPPY END.

Bah oui, en faite, c'est en écrivant j'me suis dit que c'était pas mal tout triste mais voilà, les fin too Kawai ne me font pas resiter !! v.v

Note2: La suite est beaucoup moins bien que le début mais bon...Je la changerai peut-être plus tard...EN tout cas pour l'instant c'est ca ou rien xD

Naruto se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là. Par reflex, il voulu se retourner et se blottir dans quelque chose mais il s'arreta net dans son geste.

Le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con !!! Franchement...Il n'avait pas voulu jeter Sasuke mais comme d'habitude, c'est mots été parti de travers.

C'est vrai, il pensait que leur relation avait été un peu trop rapide, mais cette flamme qui lui consummait le coeur, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke. Il l'aimait trop pour ca...

_"Je t'aime Sasuke"_

C'est mots, Naruto n'avait pas encore réussi à les prononcer, c'était la 1er fois. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas les dire, il n'y arrivait pas.

Sasuke lui lui avait déjà dit ses mots tendre, si doux, qui même dit des centaines de fois restes si particuliers. Naruto lui n'y arrivait pas, mais Sasuke avait compris, leur relation était toute fraiche et il lui fallait du temps, c'est tout.

Naruto, décidait à s'excuser et se faire pardonner auprès de Sasuke, se leva d'un bond et s'habilla en quatrième de vitesse, près a rejoindre Sasuke et Sakura au point de rendez-vous. Vu l'heure, SAsuke serait tout seule a attendre encore un petit peu...

Sasuke lui, n'avait pas réussi à dormir. La boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac et surtour au cette blessure au coeur n'était pas partit durant la nuit. Ce qu'avez dit Naruto, la porté de ses paroles...Il n'arrivait pas à ce les sortir de la tête.

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il aurait tourné la page et c'était finis. Mais voilà, Naruto était bien plus qu'un stupide fait divers pour lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il était près à tuer pour lui. Il avait même définitivement renoncé à sa vengeance pour le blond. Le savait-il ?! Savait-il qu'il avait renoncé à tout ce à quoi il aspirer depuis ces 8 ans pour lui? On ne dirait pas...

Il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Son honneur et sa fierté d'Uchiwa aurait dut lui interdire pourtant, ce chagrin qui lui remplissait le coeur, il n'avait pas put le contenire, ces larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux...

POurtant, cette tristesse c'était soudainement transformé en colère envers Naruto. Pas Un haine profonde non, il l'aimait torp pour ca ! Mais en une ranceur assez intense. Il lui avait ouvert son coeur, lui avait montré ces larmes, lui avait même donner tout son être, pourtant...on aurait dit que pour Naruto, toutes ces choses ne valait rien, qu'il n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain, d'un coup tiré comme ca, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop si il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour le brun.

VOyant l'heure avancer de plus en plus, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Arrivé devant le mirroir, il put voir l'empleur des dégat. Ses yeux était bouffis et complétement cernés, on pouvait même voir quelques rides et sillons surement formés par la fatigue et les larmes versées durant la nuit.

Il prit une bonne douche glacé histoire de se remettre les idées en place, s'habilla et partit en direction du point de rendez-vous. En esperant que Naruto arriverait après Sakura...

Naruto arriva assez rapidement au point de rendez vous, il pouvait déjà voir la silhouette de son être aimé et malheuresement pour lui, celle de la kunoichi au cheveux rose aussi. Bah, de toute facon il s'en fichait, il parlerait à Sasuke quoi qu'il arrive, il suffirait de dire à Sakura de les laisser tout les deux quelques minutes et le tour était jouer.

Arrivé devant ses compagnons, il dit un grand bonjour à Sakura et à Sasuke. La jeune fille lui répondit avec, presque, la même joie de vivre. Il est bien dit "presque" parce que, si quelqu'un avait autant de joie de vivre que notre Mangeur de Ramen sur pattes, ca serait la fin pour Tsunade. Sasuke lui, ne lui répondit même pas, et ca, Naruto l'avait remarqué. Sous les yeux de la fleur de cerisier, Sasuke avait lancé un regrad meurtirer à Naruto avant de détourner le regard.

Sakura état complétement dépassé par la situation. Depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble en faite, Sasuke et Naruto s'entendait mieux. Bah oui, ils n'allaient comme même pas se battre en public histoire de faire comme d'habitude !! Pour les autres, ils étaient juste devenus vraiment amis, mais là...pour Sakura, les choses parataient complétement de travers. Pourquoi du jour au lendemain, la tention entre ces deux là était revenu?

Sakura, tu peut nous laisser deux petite minutes s'il-te plaît? Je voudrais parler à Sasuke.

Sakura aller accepter la requête de Naruto et les laisser seul mais Sasuke prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger le petit doigts.

On a rien à ce dire Naruto.

Un grand moment de silence s'abattit entre les 3 "adolescents". LA voix de Sasuke était comme acide, remplie de colère et de mépris, froide, glacée même.

Sasuke-kun...

Sakura restait abasourdi par la réponse du brun. Jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi, du moins, pas depuis plusieurs années.

Sasuke, S'il'te plaît, c'est vraiemnt important.

Ca peut-être important pour toi, j'en ai rien à faire.

Sasuke, je susi désolé pour hier, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire je...

Naruto était à la limite de supplier Sasuke, et puis, de toute facon, si il avait à le faire, il le ferait. Si c'était la condition pour le récupérer...Mais Naruto fut coupé par l'Uchiwa. Il en avait marre de l'entendre, ca faisait trop mal, et ca l'énervait aussi.

T'as était on ne peut plus claire hier Naruto. ALors tu me laisse tranquille maintenant.

Mais...

-Y'a pas de "Mais" Naruto. J'en ai vraiment marre de toi.

Naruto resta figé face au paroles de Sasuke. Etait-ce vraiement lui? Malheuresement pour Naruto, il le savait que trop bien. Sasuke lui en voulait énormement et c'était compréhensible. Il aurait voulu pleurer, se faire pardonner, mais Sakura était là, et ce n'était pas bon.

La jeune fille quand à elle avait assisté aux paroles glacial et haineuse de l'Uchiwa et aux réponses presque suppliante de l'Uzumaki. Elle ne supportait pas cette ambiance pesante, cette tension entre ses deux meilleurs amis, et plus si affinités si elle pouvait décidé, elle ne l'avait même jamais supporté.

Sasuke, Naruto, Que c'est-il passait.

Sakura aggripait les deux jeunes hommes par le bras pour qu'ils puissent se regarder. Il y avait anguille sous roche et elle se devait de régler le problème. Tel qu'elle les conaissait, ils pourraient très bien se faire la tête pendant des semaine, même des mois.

Il ne c'est rien passé Sakura. Je n'ai juste plus envie d'entendre ce Baka.

Naruto s'avait rien put répondre. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait Sasuke avec interrogations. Il voualit s'excuser, pourqui Sasuke refusait-il ca si il l'aimait?

Naruto, Sasuke t'a traité de Baka et tu ne lui répond même pas, il se passe forcément quelque chose !

Sakura, arrrete de chercher des problème ou y'en a pas. Maintenant lache-moi le bras.

Naruto baissa le regard tendit que Sasuke regardait avec insistance Sakura. Elle les lacha donc, regardant Sasuke puit Naruto.

MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE...

Salut les jeunes, ca va ce matin ?!

Sakura fut coupé par Kakashi qui venait d'arriver. Tout sourire, il reprit rapidement une mine sérieuse en voyant Sakura encore dans son élan les larmes au yeux, Naruto toujours la tête baissé, complétement anéantis et Sasuke, redevenu le bout de glace perdu il y a fde celà bien des années.

Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

Sasuke allait explosé en entander encore cette putain de question, mais NAruto le devancé, relevant la tête, asseyant de reprendre un sourire qui se disait joyeux.

Non, rien du tout.

MAis...

BOn, si tout va bien...on part en mission directement alors en route.

Toujours dans une ambiance des plus effrayante, l'équipe 7 partit en mission, sans un mot.

Aucun son ne fit aussi entendre pendant et au retour à Konoha non plus.

Sasuke partit chez lui sans dire un mot, et Naruto rentra lui aussi chez lui, sachant qu'il se ferait éclaté si il allait voir Sasuke maintenant.

Kakashi et Sakura restèrent donc tout seul, et le sujet pour combler le blanc de conversation fut rapidement trouvé.

Kakashi-sensei...A votre avis,qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je suis très inquiète pour Sasuke-kun et Naruto.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il on dut avoir une petite dispute.

Une petite dispute?! Kakashi, ca va faire 5 ans que je n'avais pas entendu parler Sasuke avec autant de forideur.

Sakura, tu est toujours amoureuse de Sasuke n'est-ce pas.

Sakura se mit à rougir violament, ce qui sufffit comme répone au ninja argenté.

Je prend ca pour un oui. Sakura, tu va peut-être hrulé, ou même avoir une crise cardiqaue mais, je crois que Sasuke et Naruto sortent ensemble...ou plutot sortaient ensemble.

Sakura devint plus blanche qu'un fantome puis faillit tomber à la renvers, heuresement qu'il ya avait Super-Kakashi pour la récuperer en vol (1)

KAKASHI-SENSEI !! VOus entendez ce que vous dites ?!?! Sasu...

Sakura, réflechit bien. Ces dernières semaines, Ils avait l'air de bien s'entendre non ?!

Oui, mais ca ne veut pas dire que...

Pourtant, tu ne trouve pas bizzard qu'ils arrivent tout le temps en 1er, qu'ils passent un maximum de temps ensemble, et que je les ai surpris il ya quelques jours...

VOus auriez dut commencer par ca -.-'

En tout cas, ils on du se disputer mais ne cherche pas trop loin, ils sont assez grands pourse débrouiller tout seul.

Mais...

Sakura n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Kakashi disparut dans un pof de fumée et se retrouva toute seul dans cette petite rue, en pleine nuit.

Plusieurs jours, voir semaines se passèrent dans la même ambiance, et ce que Kakashi avait dit à Sakura lui paraissait de plus en plus probable. La tension se resssentée même dans la grande troupe composée de autres équipes. SOit les 2 était là et ils ne se parler pas, Naruto un air triste et Sasuke le regard méchant, soit l'un des 2 se débrouillait pour ne pas venir. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête.

La colère dans le coeur de Sasuke avait disparu depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais il ne pouvait s'empecher de continuait à se r'enfermer dans sa coquille de glace. Il préferait ca à sentir son coeur pleurer à chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto.

Le blondinet quand à lui, passait son temps à vouloir s'expliquer, mais rien n'y faisat, soit Sasuke l'éviter, soit il lui parler méchament et ne lui laissairt rien dire.

LEs deux souffraient de plus en plus, l'un pleurer, l'autre criait.

Naruto en avait marre, il n'en pouvait plus de contenir tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sasuke, maintenant...même si tout leurs amis étaient là, si les mots ne suffisaient pas, les actes eux, seront faire parler l'amour.

-BOn j'en ai marre.

Naruto se leva sous les yeux interloqués de tout le monde, il étaient tous là, de l'equipe d'Asuma, à celle de Gaï et de Kurenaï en passant même par celle de Gaara qui avait put venir exceptionellement.

Il se placa devant Sasuke, qui leva les yeux vers le blond pour savoir ce qu'il avait encore à lui dire. LEs bras croisés, il attendait que celui-ci ouvre la bouche.

Sasuke, cette fois tu va m'ecouter...

J'ai pas envie d'entendre des gerémiades Naruto.

J'men fous, maintenat tu m'ecoute, ca va faire 2 semaines que j'essaye de m'excuser et de m'expliquer et à chaque fois tu trouve le moyen de me faire taire.

Tout simplement parce quil n'y a rien à redire. TU dis des choses, assume-en les conséquences.

MAis je le pensais pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais bien claire. J'ai jamais voulu que tu te tire.

Ouai bah t'est pas très coherant Usarutonkachi.

Les autres regardait notre petit "couple" se disputait sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Sakura, elle en été sure maintenant, Kakashi avait raison.

Sasuke, comprends moi, j'étais perdu...je savais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait et...

ET quoi ?!

Et maintenat je sais ce que je veux, je sais comment je vois mon avenir, et t'en fais parti alors laisse moi me faire pardonner.

Sasuke n'eu rien le temps de dire n'y de réagire que Naruto l'avait attraper par le col. Toute la compagnie était largué, ils pensaient que Naruto allait lui foutre une beigne, un coup de boule ou je ne sais quoi (2), mais c'est complétement autre chose qui se passa sous leurs petits yeux ébahis.

Naruto attrapa Sasuke par le col et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sasuke ne broncha pas, au début, mais le repoussa comme même assez rapidement, lorsque NAruto voulu se faire un peu plus pardonner (3)

J'peux savoir c'que tu fous Dobe?

Ce que j'aurais dut faire y'a 2 semaine quand je t'ai laissé partir.

Abruti...

Quoi abruti ?! Sasuke, je ne veut pas que tu me laisse. Cette nuit-là, j'ai vraiment agis comme un con. Mais j'étais perdu...

NAruto, j'crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ca.

Sasuke se tourna vers leurs autres compagnon qui était divisée en 3 partis. La 1er, celle des personnes qui avait fait un crise cardiaque, la 2ème, celle de ceux qui restaient en état de choc, et la 3ème, celle des petit vicieux qui épiais nos AMoureux pour connaitre la suite de leurs papouilles.

Euh...

J'men fous de ceux que les autres peuvent penser, ajouta Naruto en re dirigant le visage de Sauske pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, Ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Ses yeux azur se baissèrent, commencèrent à briller et à se remplir d'eau salé. Plusieurs larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, il sanglotait lorsque Sasuke lui prit le menton et lui rapprocha son visage du sien.

Sasu...Sasuke...Je t'en supplie..Pardonne...PArdonne-moi...Je...JE t'aime Sasuke...

Sasuke resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. Ces mots...Ces mots que Naruto venait de prononcer, ces larmes qu'il versait..

Arrete de pleure, ca me brise le coeur.

NAruto releva ses yeux pour les plongé dans ceux onyx de la personne qu'il aimait.

SAsuke rapprocha son visage encore plus de celui de NAruto et colla à son tour ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il aproffondit rapidement le baiser et vint caresser la langue du blond. Naruto passa ses mains sur la nuque de Sasuke tandis que celui-ci fit glisser les siennes le long du corps de NAruto pour l'attraper par la taille. Leurs baiser tendre allait devenir encore plus intense lorque les voix de la 3ème partie qui ne pouvaient resté insensible à cette jolie déclaration se fit entendre.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww .

Sasuke et Naruto se décollèrent rapidement et leurs joues s'empourprèrent.

QUe vous êtes mignons, lanca Tenten à nos deux namoureux

EUh mwoué...dit Sasuke et NAruto, un peu géné par la situation.

Mais NAruto fit un sourire de anormalement long en voyant Ino se lever, c'était une petite vengeance personnelle pour avoir dit continuellemnt que Sasuke était à elle, et à personne d'autre. Ce que Sakura ne pretait guère attention mais qui avait exaspéré Naruto au plus au point ces dernières semaines.

Tu vois Ino, T'as Perdu. Sasu-chan il est à moi !!!

Sur ces mots, Naruto se colla encore plus à Sasuke et lui vola un baiser. Ino retomba dans les vappes et tout le monde se mit à rire. (4)

BOn, à mon avis vous avez des Taaaaaaas de choses à faire alors... annonca Kiba un sourir en coin.

Ouaip t'as raison, on a des choses à ratrapée...et du sport à faire. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ces lèvres, il se redressa rapidement et tira Sasuke par le bras.

VIens on va chez toi Sasu.

SI vous nous cherchez bah... venez un autre jour, on va être trèèèèès occupé. Réenchérie Sasuke, un sourire perver lui aussi.

Sasuke et Naruto partirent donc gentiment dans la grande maison de l'Uchiwa alors que leurs amis souriaient en les voyant partirent avec un grand sourire. A part bien sure Hinata qui était déjà morte ainsi que Ino. Les autre c'était remis de leurs émotions et étaient amusé par la scène. Sakura elle regardait ces deux coèquipier un sourire vraiment heureux sur le visage. Même si elle aimait Sasuke, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais et qu'il fallait passer à autre chose. Il était heureux avec Naruto et ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'était leur bonheur à tout les deux.

Kawai...

Sasuke et NAruto arrivèrent dans la maison et allèrent directement dans la chambre du maitre de maison. Naruto, qui tirait toujours Sasuke par le bras se laissa tomber sur le lit entrainant avec lui Sasuke.

LEurs visages étaient extrement proche. Ils ne pouvaient plus résister à la tentation qui brulait en eux depuis qu'il c'étaient séparés. CHacun avait envie de l'autre, et ils pourraient enfin s'aimer de-nouveau, comme le premier soir. Naruto murmura un "Je t'aime" à Sasuke, qui lui répondit juste "Moi aussi Je t'aime, plus que tout." avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche .Comment avait-il fait pour se séparer 2 semaines alors que chacun était tout pour l'autre.

Il s'embrasèrent passionément, un baise remplie de tendresse,de fougue et d'amour aussi, un baiser reflétant tout leur amour, un amour sans fin...

C'est lorsqu'on perd quelque chose qui nous est chère qu'on voit sa vrai valeur...

Pourtant, il nous ai toujours possible récuperer cette chose qui nous permet de vivre.

Notre oxygène, notre rayon de soleil, notre Amour...

°OWARI°

(1) image de Kakashi avait la combinaison rouge et bleu, la cape et le symbole S sur le buste!!! -.-' DELIRE !!! xD

(2) Malgrès le faite que NAruto vient de dire qu'il veut se faire parodonner, mais qu'est-ce qu'il sont con...normal,c 'est moi qui écrit ! 3

(3) Je vous laisse imaginer comment NAruto veut se faire pardonner.

(4) GOmen pour ceux qui aime bien Ino. C'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais il me fallait quelqu'un amoureux de Sasuke popur s'en prendre plein la face xD Re-GOMEN

_- Voily voilou, la petite suite que je me suis enfin décider d'ecrire xD_

_C'est guimauve et tout et tou mais...LUV POWAAAAAAAA !!_

_J'espère au moins que ca vous a plut ! 3_

_Petit sondage: VOus préferez la version longue avec la fin Luv ou juste le 1er chp drama ?!_


End file.
